waltdisneycompanyfandomcom-20200214-history
Miley Cyrus
Miley Cyrus is an American Actress, Singer, Song-Writer, Musician, Dancer, Author, Fashion Designer & Entrepreneur, she became a superstar in 2006 in both singing and acting all thanks to a role in a hit Disney Channel show "Hannah Montana". Miley has branched out into other creative way, by writing her first autobiography "Miles to Go" and fashion designing along side Max Azria, with her own fashion line. Personal Life Miley Ray Cyrus was born on Novemember 23, 1992, in Nashville, Tennessee, to Letitia Jean "Tish" (née Finley) and country singer Billy Ray Cyrus Her parents named her Destiny Hope because they believed that she would accomplish great things with her life. They gave her the nickname "Smiley", which was later shortened to "Miley", because she smiled so often as a baby. Cyrus suffers from a mild heart condition causing tachycardia which, though not dangerous, is often bothersome. Against the wishes of her father's record company, Cyrus's parents secretly married a year after Cyrus's birth on December 28, 1993. Tish had two children from a previous relationship: Trace and Brandi. Billy Ray adopted Trace and Brandi when they were young. She has a half-brother, Christopher Cody, Billy Ray's son from a brief relationship, born the same year as Miley; he grew up with his mother in South Carolina. Tish and Billy Ray had two more children, Braison and Noah. Cyrus's godmother is entertainer Dolly Parton. Cyrus was very close to her paternal grandfather, Democratic Politician Ronald Ray Cyrus. Cyrus has paid her grandfather several tributes since his death in 2006, including eventually changing her middle name to "Ray". According to Cyrus's father, "A lot of people say Miley changed her name to Miley Ray because of Billy Ray, but that's not true. She did that in honor of my dad, because the two of them just loved each other to pieces." Cyrus grew up on a 500-acre (2.0 km2) farm in Franklin, Tennessee, approximately an hour away from Nashville, and attended Heritage Elementary School. She was raised Christian and was baptized in a Southern Baptist church prior to moving to Hollywood in 2005. She attended church regularly while growing up and wore a purity ring. Several of Cyrus's siblings also eventually entered the entertainment business: Trace became a vocalist and guitarist for the electronic pop band Metro Station, Noah became an actress, and Brandi became a guitarist. Miley first public boyfriend was with Nick Jonas, the public speculated that they were dating, they both denied it, but they later admitted that the dated after they broke up. In February 2008, Cyrus and her friend Mandy Jiroux opened a YouTube account and began posting videos of what they called The Miley and Mandy Show. The show, described as a "YouTube hit," is said to be filmed for fun by Cyrus and Jiroux and to be entirely their work, with Cyrus and Jiroux editing the footage together. Cyrus celebrated her 16th birthday at Disneyland with a charity fundraiser for Youth Service America, a youth volunteer service organization. In June 2009, Cyrus ended her nine-month relationship with model Justin Gaston shortly before flying to Georgia to film The Last Song. While filming later that month, Cyrus began dating her co-star in The Last Song, Australian actor Liam Hemsworth. She later called him her "first serious boyfriend". In August 2010, it was confirmed that her relationship with Hemsworth had ended. Cyrus and Hemsworth were seen together a month later, and were reportedly back together. It was announced in early November that the couple had split again. They have since rekindled their relationship. Career TV Shows & Movies In 2001, Miley got her role a guest role for several episodes in a show called, "Doc" along side her father Billy Ray Cyrus, which he was the main character in. In 2003, Miley got a small part in a Tim Burton film called "Big Fish". In 2006, Hannah Montana aired around the world, the plot of show is about a girl with a secret identity, that only her family and close friends know, her secret identity is that she is a famous popstar, the show made Miley a superstar. Hannah Montana, helped her to gain a singing career and a movie career. Hannah Montana went for four seasons, with the last season being retitled to "Hannah Montana Forever", the show was also made it to a feature film called 'Hannah Montana: The Movie". Disney released soundtracks for each seasons and the movie, which all had new music, the series ended in 2011. In 2008, she voiced the role of Penny in the Walt Disney film "Bolt" along side with John Travolta voicing the role of Bolt. Miley has had previous voice over works in guest Star roles in some Disney animated shows. In 2010, The Last Song was released, the film is a coming-of-age, love, drama story, this was her first role stepping out of Hannah Montana. Her co-star Liam Hemsworth, started dating and have been off and on, they a currently still dating. Also in 2010, Miley had a small role as herself in Sex and the City 2 film. Miley has stated she has always loved to show. Music In 2006, the first Hannah Montana soundtrack was released, it featured the hit song "Best of Both Worlds" which was also the theme song for the show, also on the album is a song with her father called "I Learned from You", which was a recorded version, the original version of the song only features Miley, it appeared on the Walt Disney film "Bridge to Terabithia". She recorded songs for the Disneymania albums, "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" & "Part of Your World". She recorded a song with her father called "Stand", for his 2006 album "Wanna Be Your Joe". Around 2006 Miley got signed to Hollywood Records. In 2007, a double soundtrack/album came out for the second season of the show, the soundtrack also had a second cd, which was called "Meet Miley Cyrus", Miley wrote 8 of 10 songs on the album, "Start All Over was the first and only music video from the album, but the song "See You Again", became a massive hot around the world. Miley toured both as herself and Hannah Montana for "Best of Both World Tour", which was also released as a 3D Movie. She also recorded a song with her father called "Ready, Set, Don't Go, which appeared on his album 2007 album "Home at Last". In 2008, Miley released her second album "Breakout", which featured to two singles "7 Things" & "Fly on the Wall". Cyrus said Breakout was inspired by "what's been going on in my life in the past year." Cyrus co-wrote eight out of twelve songs on the album. "Songwriting is what I really want to do with my life forever, ... I just hope this record showcases that, more than anything, I'm a writer." The song "7 Things" was rumoured to be about her ex-boyfriend Nick Jonas. She also recorded a song with John Travolta called "I Thought I Lost You" for the 2008 Walt Disney film "Bolt". In 2009, Hannah Montana: The Movie soundtrack was released with "The Climb" as the lead single, "The Climb" helped her win over adult and country fans. Later in the year the third season soundtrack was released. By the last quater of the year her first EP was released and called "The Times of Our Lives" which featured her massive hit "Party in the USA". Cyrus said The Time of Our Lives "is a transitioning album. ... really to introduce people to what I want my next record to sound like and with time I will be able to do that a little more." Miley starting her second tour, which was called "Wonder World Tour", it was later released on DVD. She also recorded a song on Timbaland's 2009 "Shock Value II" album called " We Belong to the Music". Miley Cyrus & Nick Jonas wrote and recorded a song called "Before the Storm", for The Jonas Brothers 2009 album "Lines, Vines and Trying Times", it's about their relationship. Miley recorded a song for Disney's Friends for a Change project along side The Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez, the song is called "Send it On", a music video was also released for the song. In 2010, Miley second single from her first EP, was "When I Look at You", which was became a lead single for her movie "The Last Song,", the music video also features Liam Hemsworth, the song also appeared on the soundtrack, Miley also has another song on the soundtrack called "I Hope You Find It." Miley's third album "Can't Be Tamed" has a more dance/pop sound, she has two singles for the album, "Can't Be Tamed" & "Who Owns My Heart". The final soundtrack for Hannah Montana series. She also recorded a song with Bret Michaels called "Nothing to Lose" for his 2010 album "Custom Built", she also worked with Bret Micheals when recording a cover of his former band Poison's song "Every Rose Has It Thorne." In 2011, Miley started her third tour called "Gypsy Heart Tour", it won't be released on DVD. In 2012, Miley released a Bob Dylan cover song "You're Gonna Make Me Lonesome When You Go" for Chimes Of Freedom: Songs Of Bob Dylan Honoring 50 Years of Amnesty International", a music video was also released. Author In 2009 Miley released her first autobiography called "Miles to Go", co-written by Hilary Liften and published by Disney Hyperion. The memior discusses Miley's relationships with her family and friends, her thoughts on the media, her love life, her future ambitions and milestones she still has to reach in her life. The book also includes how she is an ordinary girl living her dream life, stories, poems, songs, photo's and quotations from the Bible. The book became #1 on the New York Times children's best seller list. Fashion, Beauty, Make-Up, Accessories & Perfume In 2009, Miley teamed up with fashion designer Max Azria to create a line for Walmart called "Miley Cyrus & Maz Azria", it was in conjuction with the release of Miley's first EP "The Time of Our Lives". Publications Non-Fiction Fashion, Beauty, Make-Up, Accessories & Perfume Fashion Category:Biography's